<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Me, or him? by Eggspelliarmus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385601">Me, or him?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus'>Eggspelliarmus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TVB - Fandom, 降魔的 | The Exorcist's Meter (TV), 降魔的2.0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, R15, Threesome - M/M/M, Timeline What Timeline, Written pre-canon, fighting for affections</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can’t take both of us.” </p><p>“Tik tok, tik tok. You must choose one, Siu Ma. Time doesn’t wait.” </p><p>“Me?” asks Shek Kam Dong.</p><p>“Or me?” Ho Zai smirks. </p><p>Or, Shek Kam Dong and Ho Zai seducing Siu Ma in an AU where both of them exist together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ma Kwai/ Mok Wai Ho/ Shek Kam Dong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Me, or him?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338954">左右逢源</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggspelliarmus/pseuds/Eggspelliarmus">Eggspelliarmus</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I kinda got challenged to do an Exorcist Meter fic in English yeeppp so here we are!<br/>First time doing a translation in like 3 years let’s hope my skills aren’t exactly dusty!<br/>Not exactly a translation like usual but sorta like a rewrite in English with the same framework.</p><p> </p><p>【降魔的2.0馬豪石】左右逢源<br/>https://earlgreytea0.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-56.html</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Me, or him?</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shek Kam Dong hates Mok Wai Ho. To be honest, “hate” isn’t exactly the word he would pick to describe his complicated yet strong emotions towards the spirit who clings to Ma Kwai all the time, but he is a well-mannered genie who doesn't use thorny words. He then decides to opt for this word to denote his emotions towards Mok Wai Ho. Anyway, this is the only thought that arises in his head when he comes back to Ma Kwai and sees the spirit who refuses to leave his side. </p><p>Agitation pools in the depths of his stomach. Shek Kam Dong huffs and pouts. It is not fair. It is not fair that Mok Wai Ho occupies the entirety of Ma Kwai. <em> He </em> is the one who meets Siu Ma first, but not Mok Wai Ho -- at least after Siu Ma becomes of age. </p><p>Unbeknownst to Shek Kam Dong, the feeling is very much mutual. Mok Wai Ho <em> detests </em> the genie. He is the person who used to play with Siu Ma as a child. <em> He </em> is the person who meets Siu Ma first.</p><p>The two glance at each other. Neither is willing to back off. </p><p>For the first time in forever, their trails of thought synchronises. </p><p>Ever since the duo starts living under the same roof, Siu Ma’s home is barely at peace. Normally, Siu Ma will coax them into cooperation with sugarcoated words and beautiful promises to prevent havoc that could end up with his home in flames, if not destroyed, and his mother bawling her eyes out. Unfortunately, this is unlikely to happen today, as Siu Ma is tired beyond imagination after work. It is as if his entire body is deprived, drained of energy after an unexceptionally long day.  </p><p>The passengers he encounters earlier today are <em> peculiar. </em> An obviously married fat man with his ring on his chubby finger, shining, shimmering in the dimly-lit taxi, is snogging his fairly younger mistress on the backseat of the taxi. They are nearly all naked by the end of the ride. Siu Ma can do nothing but sigh -- repeatedly sigh -- at the mess they have created on the backseat, cursing the pair as he scrubbles off the dirt and stains that he doesn’t even want to know where on Earth they come from. </p><p>The next passenger is nowhere better. She is getting changed on the backseat as she scurries off to meet her “client”. It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to deduce that she is probably a prostitute, in a hurry to meet her customer. The driver behind Siu Ma nearly slams into his taxi because he is too busy staring at the prostitute getting changed on Siu Ma’s taxi, and forgets to brake at the traffic light. Siu Ma gets into a very heated argument with the guy behind.  </p><p>Coming up next are a couple of ghosts that have nowhere to go. He has done them a favour in sending them to “the other side”. </p><p>Every inch of his muscles is screaming for rest, and it is only sleep that his tired body yearns for but nothing else. Siu Ma yawns as he opens the door to his home, kicking off his shoes as he collapses on his bed. Before he can drift off to his dreams, two identical faces show up right in front of his eyes.</p><p>“Siu Ma, which one do you pick? Me or him? ” Shek Kam Dong and Ho Zai ask, their voices synchronising. Right after they realise that they are saying the same line at the same time, the pair glance at each other. </p><p>His eyes dart to-and-fro between the two identical faces and sighs quietly. </p><p>“Why are you asking me to pick  one of you out of the blue…”</p><p>Shek Kam Dong and Ho Zai inch towards Siu Ma, their faces glowing in menace. The human is immediately pinned on the bed by the two approaching spirits. </p><p>“H-hold on! Why are you two so weird to--” </p><p>Before Siu Ma can utter his question, his lips are sealed off by Ho Zai’s equally soft and red ones. His mind goes instantly blank. Staring at his childhood best friend with his eyes widened, Siu Ma suddenly realises that Ho Zai is straddling him. </p><p>“Siu Ma.”</p><p>Shek Kam Dong’s voice, soft and gentle, rings in his ears. He turns and looks into the black, ink-like orbs of the genie. A hint of thirst flashes in his eyes, as Shek Kam Dong swallows nervously. The tips of the genie’s ears are painted blood red from shyness. Taking a deep breath, Shek Kam Dong brushes his lips onto Siu Ma’s left cheek. </p><p>Despite not looking at Ho Zai, Siu Ma can feel that his childhood friend is obviously angered and frustrated by his lack of attention towards him. Ho Zai’s fingers are dragged across Siu Ma’s chest, ultimately darting towards his lower body. His trousers are pulled down in a swift motion. </p><p>“You can’t take both of us,” Shek Kam Dong speaks. His voice is softer than usually, probably intentionally lowered due to embarrassment and shame. The matters of the heart are never his forte, and naturally he knows nothing of sex. </p><p>“Tik tok, tik tok. You must choose one, Siu Ma. Time doesn’t wait,” says Ho Zai, as he licks his lower lips dangerously. His lower lips are glistening, dotted with saliva. </p><p>“Me?” asks Shek Kam Dong.</p><p>“Or me?” Ho Zai smirks. His hands are hovering at a dangerously close distance towards Siu Ma’s half-erected penis. </p><p>The two spirits move closer until they are practically touching Siu Ma's face. The human gasps.</p><p>“Eh…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>